


The Biggest Game of Her Life

by 42hrb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Wedding Fluff, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little one shot about a pretty big day in Ginny Weasley's life.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Biggest Game of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot about a pretty big day in Ginny Weasley's life.

Ginny Weasley rolled over in her small bed at the Burrow, her face alight from the sun shining through the window. She tugged the blanket further up her chest and let out a small yawn before sitting up in bed. It was strange for her to be waking up without Harry with her but she had a very strict ritual before a big game that she wasn’t willing to break, especially before the biggest game of her life. 

She swung her legs out of bed and onto the familiar floor and looked at the camp bed next to hers where the lump under the blankets was still breathing evenly. She had expected Hermione to already be awake but a quick glance at her watch on the nightstand showed her that it was only 7:30, it must have been her nerves that woke her.

After a few minutes of attempting to fall back asleep Ginny hurled a pillow at Hermione with the force of a quaffle and Hermione woke with a start. Ginny promptly rolled over and pretended to be sleeping before Hermione threw the pillow back and said, “Ginny you’re a 21 year old woman stop pretending to be sleeping.”

Ginny giggled and rolled over again, “Well at least you’re up now, someone has to help me get through today.” She got out of bed and looked at her wardrobe, something she had been avoiding, and saw that the white dress was still hanging there. “It’s now or never, right?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, she had been dealing with her since Harry proposed months before and she knew that today was going to be one for the record books. “We better get up before your mum throws a fit.” The two girls made their way to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had breakfast waiting.

“Oh good, I was about to come wake you,” Mrs. Weasley said with a broad smile. “Eat up, we’ve got a lot to do to get ready and the ceremony starts and 1. Ginny looked out the window as her mother loaded her plate with food. It was starting to snow which made her smile. She and Harry both loved the winter and snow, it looked like it was going to be the perfect day for the wedding.

“When are Harry and Ron coming over?” Ginny asked off handedly but both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley knew better. She wanted to make sure that Harry was still coming, that he hadn’t gotten cold feet. 

“Around 11 but you WILL NOT see him until you walk down the aisle, do you hear me young lady.” Mrs. Weasley said in a slightly humored slightly, terrifying tone. She watched as Ginny and Hermione ate their breakfasts and hurried to the door when she heard a soft knock. Fleur hurried in with Victoire on her hip.

"So sorry we are late Molly," She came inside and close the door behind her. Fleur had been charged with doing Ginny's hair and make up for the big day because Ginny had threatened to wear it in her typical pony tail. "Shall we get to eet then?" 

Ginny nodded solemnly and they headed up to her room where Fleur started brushing her hair and chatting animatedly about the now two year old Victoire and how she was 'geetting so big'. Ginny listen and nodded but her mind was elsewhere, wondering what Harry was doing at that moment.

+++

"OI Harry if you're going to marry my sister today you have to at least look decent." Ron said with a laugh as he knocked on Harry's door at Grimmauld Place. Harry jolted awake, his heart pounding. Today was the day that he was finally marrying Ginny Weasley. A smile broke over his face as he got out of bed and opened the door. Ron was still standing there.

“I’m up and I always look decent, so I don’t know what you’re on about there.” Harry said with a laugh as he walked down toward the kitchen where Kreacher had breakfast waiting for them. “Thanks Kreacher,” Harry said appreciatively and he bowed. 

He and Ron ate and talked about quidditch until they heard a knock at the door. They both winced at the oncoming yells from the portrait of Mrs. Black until they remembered that Kreacher had managed to finally undo the permanent sticking charm, making them all wonder if he had always been able to do it. 

Bill, Charlie, and George all walked into the kitchen and looked at the feast the was sitting in front of them. They all muttered hellos and started eating ravenously. “Mum wouldn’t let us touch anything she had made today,” Charlie explained after he had cleaned off his plate. Harry and Ron both laughed but Harry was starting to feel nervous. 

Ron seemed to sense this change in Harry because he said, “Shall we get the groom ready so that we can head over?” They all agreed and within an hour they were all ready to go and Bill was pulling out a flask filled with Ogden’s Best. They all took a swig or two before he put it back in the pocket of his robes. 

+++

“Oh Gin you look lovely,” Hermione said as she looked at her dear friend. It was true, Ginny was a vision. Her long red hair was tied into a low loose bun that seemed to twinkle like the night sky. Her make up was understated but that’s how she liked it, and the dress was extraordinary, almost completely backless with long lace sleeves. 

“Is it time yet?” Ginny asked as she looked at her wrist before remembering that she didn’t have her watch on. Hermione nodded at her as Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. Fleur had done a great job, now all she needed was to get married. 

Mrs. Weasley came in and burst into tears, “I can’t believe my baby is getting married today.” She pulled Ginny into one of her bone crushing hugs and Ginny smiled.

“Don’t worry mum, you’ve still got Ron and Hermione to look forward to this summer. And we can’t forget Charlie, he might get married eventually.” Ginny said as her mother let her go and laughed. 

“We should head outside now, we’ve got a tent set up so you can wait out there for it to start.” Mrs. Weasley said leading Ginny outside. When they reached the tent Luna and Fleur were waiting. Ginny let out a breath, at least now she’d have a distraction while she waited for it to start. 

When Mr. Weasley came in 30 minutes later to tell them it was about to start she heaved a sigh of relief. The music started and the procession started with Vic and Teddy walking down the aisle together, somehow Teddy had ended up with the basket of flowers and Victoire had the pillow with the rings on it. The crowd laughed as the 4 year old and the 2 year old held hands and went to sit with their grandmothers.

Next was Fleur who appeared to be floating down toward the end of the aisle. Luna followed her moments later, her face a glow. She had, thankfully, decided not to wear her bottle cap necklace today. Hermione went next and she was beaming. Ginny was sure that she was thinking about this time in 6 months when she would make this walk again but this time it would be Ron standing where Harry stood and Harry where Ron was. 

Finally the music stopped and everyone waited. The wedding match came on and everyone in the crowd stood up. Ginny took her dads arm and he said, “I’m ready if you are kid.” Ginny nodded and they stepped into the aisle. Her heart was racing and there was gasps of ‘oh she’s stunning,’ and ‘wow’ from either side of her, but she didn’t look around, she only had eyes for the black haired man standing at the end of the aisle. 

Harry was beaming and she wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light or if he really did have tears in his eyes. Her question was answered a moment later when he removed his glasses to wipe them away. As she reached the end of the aisle Mr. Weasley kissed her on the cheek, shook Harry’s hand and said, “Welcome to the family son, only took you 11 years.”

They both laughed and took their places facing each other, but not before Harry said, “You look perfect.” The ceremony started but neither of them seemed to be paying attention as the wizard talked about what marriage meant and soon they were exchanging vows. When it was declared that they were “bonded for life” Ginny grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and kissed him.

The crowd burst into applause but neither of them cared. It had finally happened, they were married. When they broke apart Harry took her hand and they walked back up the aisle toward the tent that Ginny had come out of. They stopped walking and she put her hand on his cheek, “Welcome to the Weasley family, it’s too late to get out now.”  Harry laughed, “It was too late for me five years ago,” he kissed her again and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She heard someone calling over a speaker “Everyone welcome Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” They walked out of the tent to see the tables had appeared and that someone had bewitched the sky so they could see the snow falling but not get touched by it. It was the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
